


Estara Bien

by KurageMafia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurageMafia/pseuds/KurageMafia
Summary: ' “Estara bien, Jesse.” Gabriel whispered, feeling the darkness sink in. '-Where a mission gets compromised and Jesse and Gabriel take the fall
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Estara Bien

Gabriel hisses through his teeth as alarm bells blare around the dark corridors on the terrorist base. Getting in had been too easy. He should’ve known this was a trap.

Gabriel and Jesse had split off from the rest of the team, leaving them to guard the entrance and perimeter. All the medics were back on the dropship. This was supposed to be a silent sting.

“That ain’t a part of the plan is it?” Jesse looked switched his eyes around the room and up to the flashing red lights of the alarm.

A million plans raced through Gabriel’s mind as he tried to decipher what the best outcome could be, and what his next move should be.

He knew the layout of the building well, having studied it for weeks, and so, with a shout to McCree, the pair began running back towards their entry point.

Before they could get very far though, men in black padded armour filed in through side-doors and blocked their path. They were armed.

Clearly Blackwatch’s whole operation had been planned to occur by their enemies. They’d lured them in by feeding them false intel for several months, and now, they had them just where they wanted them.

These guys were way more coordinated than Overwatch had been led to believe.

But Gabriel wasn’t Overwatch. He was Blackwatch. And people in Blackwatch had to make do with the shitty situations they get stuck with.

The sound of his shotguns was one of the biggest comforters in a fire fight, and Gabe melted into autopilot as round after round ripped through fabric and flesh.

Revolver shots joined in with his, an anthem of instant death for all that were positioned behind their guns.

They pushed through the hallway, settling into a rhythm as Jesse and Gabe danced with each other to take out their foe.

The enemy numbers were lowering as shouts of panic and pain ricocheted around like the bullets the speakers fell to.

They pushed into a larger room, and Gabriel and Jesse parted from each other in order to divide the workload. They were still just as fluid and deadly.

Their success was cut short by another round of assailants broke through another door and raised their guns. These ones seemed even more prepared. Gabriel also noticed shouting coming from the corridor they had just cleared behind them.

His gut seemed to shrivel in on itself when he realised they were surrounded.

It was also obvious that Jesse was beginning to tire, but he wasn’t giving up. Each time Jesse emptied his cylinder into more attackers, deft, calloused hands replaced their predecessors.

Gabriel always admired Jesse’s accuracy. It was near perfect.

Jesse almost never missed.

Almost.

Jesse’s bullet skewed to the left as he tried to dodge an attack from behind, and he found himself overrun.

Time seemed to slow as Gabriel saw Jesse fall. The bastards hadn’t even had the decency to aim up.

_“GAB-!”_

A sharp hit to the back of the cowboy’s head had him crumple into unconsciousness.

Gabriel cried out to him and increased his effort. He kicked and shot and lashed out as he tried to make his way over to Jesse, but there were just too many.

All he could see was Jesse’s limp body being dragged away.

All he could see was the blood.

All he could see was black.

-

As Gabriel came to, his foggy head tried desperately to switch itself into drive. His normally overactive senses were dulled, and instantly Gabriel knew that wherever he was, he was fucked.

He shifted slightly in the pitch black, trying to ground himself.

As far as he could establish, he was bound to a chair by something relatively unbreakable. It felt smooth, but its texture didn’t suggest metal, so maybe there was some hope for escape.

The room smelt of bleach, masking the stench of someone else’s liquid misery. These guys certainly didn’t mess around.

Even in the gloom he noticed some kind of dark mirror set into one of the damp walls. He presumed to have one-way glass, and he got the sense he was being watched.

This was confirmed when three men entered the room having noticed he had come to, and activated a dingy light, which despite its pathetic glow, still managed to hurt Gabriel’s eyes and send pulses through his aching brain.

He squinted as the foremost man, who held an appearance of someone who didn’t like to be told no.

His dark hair was shaved into some sort of pattern, and he had knifes slung through his belt loops. He had scars littering his knuckles too.

The other two just appeared to be lackeys. Big and bulky, their muscle mass combined was probably enough to lift a house. Or perhaps that was the way they were supposed to look. Gabriel was sure he was picking up a concealed limp from the one on the right.

“Well, well, Gabriel Reyes huh?” The guy with the knife-loops had faked an accent, something Gabriel took great pleasure from discovering. “I guess you know the drill.”

“Enlighten me.” Gabriel replied, calm as anything. He wanted to get under these guys’ skin.

“We beat the shit out of you in any means necessary, and you tell us what we wanna know.”

“Which is..?”

“Overwatch’s plans.”

At least he wasn’t beating around the bush. Gabriel forced out a laugh. “Then you’ve kidnapped the wrong guy.”

“I don’t think so.” Knife-loops sent Gabriel a grin sickening enough to make a lesser man projectile vomit right there, but Gabriel steeled himself. “I know everything about you, Reyes.”

“Then you should know I don’t _do_ Overwatch.”

“But you do Jack Morrison.”

Gabriel suppressed a gag, but the reaction was obvious. Knife-loops laughed.

Jack and Gabriel had been long ago. Both of them were bitter about it, but they’d moved on. There was no way this guy was updated on his information.

However, Gabriel decided to play along. Perhaps then if he showed some fake weakness they wouldn’t prod at his real ones.

His thoughts shifted to Jesse, who definitely wasn’t in the room with him.

Hell, Gabriel didn’t know if the gunslinger was still alive. The amount of blood running down his face back in the larger room had suggested not for very long, and Gabriel sense of time had been known.

“Now tell us, what are Overwatch’s plans?”

“It’s gonna take more than that.”

“I figured it would’ve.” Knife-loops let out a low whistle, and Gabriel had three seconds to brace himself before two pairs of fists collided with his already aching body.

He suppressed a cry, clenching his fists and biting down on his cheeks.

Their attacks were relentless, and Knife-loops bent down to Gabriel’s ear and whispered.

_“The plans.”_

He curled his lips up in a snarl, and refused to give in.

Normally his SEP modifications would take in most of the pain. Hell, he’d taken four bullets and managed to get out because of it. _For any normal man-_

Gabriel didn’t want to think about how they would feel it.

He just prayed they weren’t doing the same to Jesse.

If he was still alive.

Knife-loops sent a knife deep into his shoulder, and Gabriel tried to fight back the noise that ripped through his throat.

He hated giving these people the satisfaction, but he didn’t really have a choice.

This constant pain continued for a time longer than Gabriel could keep track of, but by the end, his body was slick with his own blood.

He definitely had some broken ribs. Ana was going to kill him.

If he was still on this earth by the end of this.

“Still nothing?” Knife-loops mused. “If I wasn’t on a time crunch, I might be impressed. Usually I would drag this out, but let’s get straight to the good shit.”

He nodded towards the lackey without the limp, who promptly left the room.

At any other time, Gabriel might have considered this a good time to make his escape, but he was too tired to even think of a plan.

When the lackey came back, Gabriel swore his heart stopped.

Jesse’s body was broken, bloodied, and completely pale.

He could see a mess of matted hair darkened by the blood. His normally large, round eyes looked cold, and his lids were drooping.

Suddenly, every atom of Gabriel’s body was hurled into overdrive. His heart thundered in his ears, and he could feel everything tingle and twitch with adrenaline.

Knife-loops barked out a blood curdling laugh.

Gabriel wanted desperately to struggle against his confines, just to get to Jesse, but he couldn’t. Not yet.

“I’m sure the pair of you are already acquainted?” Gabriel didn’t know how much they thought they knew, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to let them have Jesse.

“I don’t know who he is. Looks like some street rat.” Gabriel noticed Jesse stirring slightly. At least he was alive.

“This is ex-deadlock member Jesse McCree, who sold out his friends, his family, in order to gain a cushy life with the government.” Knife-loops strolled his way over to Jesse’s frail form. He ruthlessly hoisted Jesse up into the air by the hair, and a strangled cry wheezed its way from Jesse’s battered lungs. “Ain’t that right, _Deadeye?”_

Jesse’s eyes snapped open then immediately closed in clear recognition of the man. “S-Slicer?”

Knife-loops, or Slicer send a fist flying into Jesse’s lower torso. Jesse cried out weakly and was carelessly thrown to the ground.

“All grown-up and sittin’ pretty with the big ballers now huh?” Knife-loops’ true accent shone through in spite as he spat at Jesse. “Well too bad that’s all gonna come to an end soon.”

Knife-loops pulled out a gun from one of his lackey’s’ holsters, and yanked Jesse back up to standing. He roughly pushed the barrel of the gun against Jesse’s left temple, but Jesse didn’t make a sound.

“Unless…” Knife-loops slowly turned his head to face Gabriel. “Your good ol’ commander can tell us what we want to know.”

Jesse’s eyes latched onto Gabriel’s. They were scared, but Jesse was silently screaming at him not to say anything.

Gabriel bit his lip as he tried to evaluate what to do. He had always been a good tactician under pressure, but Jesse’s life on the line was more pressure than anything before.

He couldn’t play dumb anymore. They knew too much about him for that to have the slightest chance of working.

He kept his mouth shut and glared at knife-loops, challenging him.

“Oh, what? You think I won’t?” Knife-loop’s grin turned sadistic as he pushed the gun harder against Jesse’s skull. Jesse whimpered and closed his eyes. “I’ve been waiting to kill this little toe rag for 2 years.”

“Do it then. I don’t fear God.” Jesse’s voice was higher than usual, and a lot weaker.

“You really think you’re going to heaven? All the crimes and sins you’ve committed?” Knife-loops leered, turning his face away towards the two lackeys, who laughed with him.

Seeing a chance, Gabriel flashed his eyes at Jesse, a signal, and Jesse quickly swung his fist with all his might at Knife-loops’ face. It probably wasn’t Jesse’s best punch, but it shocked him. He dropped

Jesse and stumbled backwards, also letting the gun fall from his hand as he clutched at his face. Gabriel flexed as hard as he could, and the confines snapped under his pure strength.

Everything screamed in protest, but he surged forwards towards Knife-loops and scooped the pistol off the floor.

He sent a shot at one of the lackey’s and slammed his body into Knife-loops, knocking him out cold as they hit the ground.

The other lackey raised a gun towards Gabriel.

Gabriel closed his eyes, the whisper of a quick prayer on his lips.

_It’s about time he saw his Abuela again._

A shadow passed in front of his closed lids.

The shot rang out.

Gabriel cracked open his eyes and shot the last lackey between the eyes, wondering why he wasn’t dead yet.

He looked down.

_“Jesse-!”_

Jesse’s body lay slumped across one of the lackey’s corpses, blood bubbling from the new bullet wound in his stomach.

“Jesse! Jesse, fuck. _No,_ Jesse-“

“Iss… alrigh’ Jefe…” Jesse blinked at him and a pained smile crossed his face.

 _“No, idiota!”_ Jesse’s eyes were fluttering closed. “No, fuck, no, you stay here. Eyes _open_ Jesse, you hear me?”

“I hear ya’, pumpkin…” Gabriel acted fast, and tore his own uniform by the lower torso and tried desperately to tie it around Jesse’s wound.

Jesse hissed, but it was too quiet.

He was hanging by a very thin thread. Like he was balancing very precariously on a tightrope of death with no safety net.

Jesse cried out as Gabriel wrapped his arm around Jesse and hoisted him up. “Easy-!” Jesse protested.

“Sorry.” Gabriel would have to make a proper apology later.

He would make sure there was going to be a later.

He tugged Jesse into his arms, bridal style, and tried not to stumble.

He staggered out of the door blindly. He really hadn’t thought this far, and he had no idea where he was.

He seemed to be in the same building as before, so head began running where he thought he could leave from. His entire body burned, but he had to get Jesse out of here.

Rounding a corner, commotion hit him. He could see Genji and Moira flashing against a crowd of armour, accompanied by the rest of his team.

Moira saw Gabriel and her expression shifted to something unreadable. She shouted something to the team, who quickly began to shift their positioning to try and cover Gabriel.

Gabriel thanked whatever God that was watching and pressed forward.

Or at least tried to.

His knees gave in halways through the room and he cradled Jesse against his chest as he fell.

 _“Estara bien, Jesse.”_ He whispered, feeling the darkness sink in.

_**“Reyes-!!”** _

-

Gabriel decided that he really didn’t like coming to in a room he didn’t immediately recognise.

He sat up abruptly only to wince in pain and stare down at the white sheets.

“Gabriel Reyes lie back down!” Gabriel glanced up, squinting against the bright medical lights. Ana Amari approached him rapidly with a very tired looking Angela Zeigler in tow.

He didn’t complain and settled back down onto the bed.

Angela checked his vitals and sighed in relief.

“Where’s Jesse?” he croaked out.

Ana and Angela exchanged glances.

“He’s stable. We think.” Angela replied slowly. “It was close. We had to resuscitate twice.”

“But he’s alive?”

“Yes.” Ana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “There is nothing more you could’ve done Gabe. You saved his life.”

Gabriel breathed out slowly. “When can I see him?”

“When you’re better.” He watched as Ana slowly prepared a small quantity of sleep medication and poured it into his IV. She knew it would relax him due to the lessened effect of the SEP’s drugs.

Gabriel felt his eyes closing. Even without the drugs he felt drowsy.

He let his head slowly sink into the pillow, and he let himself rest.

-

“6 days. It’s been _6 fucking days_ Angela. With your skills most people are out in 2 hours. Why the fuck can’t I see him yet?” Gabriel demanded. He hated getting angry, and it wasn’t Dr Ziegler’s fault, but Gabriel was antsy nonetheless.

Angela sighed in frustration. “I suppose I can make an exception as long as you don’t touch him. He has been asking for you too.”

Gabriel immediately lowered his voice and rolled his shoulders down. “Thank you.” He said sincerely.

Angela only smiled.

She opened the grey and white metal door, and Gabriel’s desperate eyes scanned the pristine room. The one occupied bed cupped a covered figure, but Gabriel would recognise that messy flop any time. At least they’d cleaned him up.

Gabriel couldn’t stop himself. He shouldered his way past Angela and practically ran to Jesse’s bedside.

He stopped when he saw his face. It was still as round and smooth as he always recognised it to be, but small injuries that were in the final stages of healing littered the surface.

Gabriel felt like crying.

Before he could though, Jesse’s lids slowly raised, and those deep whirlpools of whiskey tugged him in.

“Woah there, don’t go lookin’ so worried ‘bout little ol’ me Jefe!” Jesse spoke in a joking tone, voice still a little scratchy, and very tired sounding.

“You’re alive.” Gabriel choked out.

“O’ course! Y’don’t think I would’a gone ‘n died over a little bullet huh?”

 _“You’re alive.”_ Gabriel could only repeat himself as he sunk slowly into the chair beside Jesse’s bed. He couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Reyes, seriously, it’s alright. _Esta bien, si?”_ Jesse tilted his head. “Gabriel, look at me.”

“It nearly wasn’t okay.” Gabriel muttered, eyes locking back on Jesse’s. “You actually _died_. Twice.”

“Yeah but I didn’t, though, did I?” Jesse slid his hand out of the crisp sheets. He reached it slowly towards Gabriel with a look and badly concealed pain across his features. Gabriel leaned into it.

To hell with Angela’s rules.

Jesse cupped Gabriel’s jaw and Gabriel brought his own hand up to caress it.

“I’d never leave ya, Gabe I promise.” Jesse’s eyes warmed with a fond smile.

“You’d better not.” Gabriel let his face be smothered by the infectious facial expression.

“You neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Have a great day/night! <3


End file.
